A Strange Relationship
by Fangshen Gin
Summary: Natsuki Kuga is known to be Fuuka High's mysterious rebel student. Shizuru Fujino is the beautiful student council president. So what are they doing talking to each other? And who the hell is Nakitsu Kruger? Rated T for language. I don't own anything, but the plot. Shiznat 4 life! If you don't like, well don't read. Its that simple! Hahaha! Hiatus cause my laptop is broken.
1. ASR chapter 1

**Gin: Hey, so this is my first fanfiction for Mai HiME. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Natsuki: Nice, usually most authors would give us the script so we know what's going on.**

**Gin: Too bad, I'm not like most authors.**

**Shizuru: Ara, I don't think Gin likes us.. *puts on a fake hurt expression***

**Natsuki: *glares at Gin* Why won't you give us the sript? **

**Gin: ... Because I don't know how this story's gonna go either.**

**Natsuki & Shizuru: What?**

**Gin: I'm totally winging it.**

**The two HiME characters sweatdropped.**

**Gin: *stares blankly at the two and then turns to the readers* I DO NOT OWN Mai HiME, the songs throughout the story, and the lyrics. All lyrics are from . Finally getting that out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

"Five minutes! You've got five minutes till show starts!" screamed the announcer into the dressing room.

"Thanks for letting us know!" shouted the team's manager. The twenty-four year old turned her attention back to the band and clapped her hands to gather their attention. Four pair of eyes turned to her.

"Okay, guys. Time to rock they're asses off! Give'em everything you've got! Oh, and have fun!" yelled Midori Sugiura finishing the pep talk. The four teenagers stood up.

The youngest grabbed her drumsticks and gave them a twirl. "Right!"

The second guitarist cracked her fingers and grinned. "Bring it."

The main guitarist grabbed the light grey acoustic from her case, tuned and ready to roll. A small smirk made its way to her handsome face.

Finally, the bassist grabbed her dark blue bass guitar and gently positioned the strap on her shoulder. Soft deep strums were heard.

Midori grinned. "Alrighty! Get outta here and rock. Their. Worlds!"

The drummer and the two guitarist gave a loud cheer while the bassist gave a small smile and a nod as an aknowledgement. The four exited their dressing room and made their way behind the stage.

Loud screams of the band's name drifted into their ears. The smell of sweat and anxiety filled the air. Finally the announcer called for them to enter the stage.

"Give it up for Japan's upcoming number one band- HiME's!" yelled the announcer into the mic. The loud screams grew louder as the band entered the stage.

The bassist stood in front of the microphone as the rest of the HiMEs got to their assigned spots. The second guitarist sat in front of her keyboard, the youngest sat behind her drums, and the main guitarist sat on a stool to the singer's left, the acoustic guitar on _his _thigh.

"Hello, guys I would just like to say how much of a pleasure for us to play for you. We hope you enjoy our music." A soft husky voice said grabbing every single girl's attention. Some fainted from the sound while others screamed the name "Nakitsu" over and over.

The keyboardist rolled her jade eyes at the crowd's actions.

"Now-" the blue haired bassist began. "Why don't I introduce my bandmates to you."

Nakitsu Kruger turned her attention to her left. "Our main guitarist and acoustic- Blue Hallard." A lot of people screamed her name. Blue grinned and played a soft melodic on the acoustic.

The emerald eyed teenager gestured to her right. "The band's second guitarist and pianoist- Juliet Zhang." Another round of screams ensured. Juliet winked and gave a seductive smirk while she played a small rift.

Finally, the seventeen year old looked at the back. "Miro Neko is our drummer." A drum sequence filled the stadium and _more _screams were heard.

The bassist brought her attention to the audience. "My name is Nakitsu Kruger and I play the bass guitar." The blunette brought her hand up showing her dark blue guitar. All hell broke loose as the band's singer and bassist introduced _himself_.

"Our first song's called Good Life." the loud sound of the audience lowered in anticipation.

Miro started the song of with her drums. Then came Juliet with her keyboard. Blue began with the Nakitsu started whistling.

_Woke up in London yesterday_

_Found myself in a city near Piccadilly_

_Don't really know how I got here_

_I've got some pictures on my phone_

_New names and numbers that I don't know_

_Address to places like Abbey Road_

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_

_We're young enough to say _

_Oh, this is gonna be a good life_

_This has got to be a good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_

_My friends in L.A. they don't know_

_Where I've been for the past few years or so_

_Paris to China to Colorado._

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out_

_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now_

_We are God of stories, but please tell me_

_What there is to complain about?_

_When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over_

_When everything is out you gotta take it in._

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

_Oh, a good, good life, yeah._

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss_

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like the window closes oh so quick._

_Hopelessly_

_I'm taking a mental picture of you now'_

_Cause hopelessly_

_The hope is we have so much to feel good about._

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

_Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is_

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_

_My friends in L.A. they don't know_

_Where I've been for the past few years or so_

_Paris to China to Colorado._

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out_

_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now_

_We are God of stories but please tell me_

_What there is to complain about?_

Nakitsu's voice echoed throughtout the stadium. Crowds and crowds of people screamed the band's name. The band continued to play song after song after song. And finally, the concert ended.

* * *

The HiMEs said their good nights to the audience and exited the stage.

Once the gang entered their assigned dressing room, Juliet dropped on the couch and took her wig, of long red hair, off. "Fuck, man. I feel so tired. And this stupid wig is so itchy" The natural red haired teen scratched the back of her head.

Blue scoffed. "Your're telling me. I had to keep switching instruments while you only had to switch once for our first song." The dark grey haired sat next to Juliet, running her hand through her hair to get rid of the gel.

"Yea, but you didn't have to wear a wig." the seventeen year old retorted throwing the wig to the person sitting next to her.

"Well, you didn't have to pretend to be a guy." replied Hallard picking the wig off her head dropping it on the ground.

"I would take pretending to be a guy over the itchy wig anyday." said Juliet.

"No, you wouldn't. I know as a matter of fact- dressing, acting, and pretend flirting as a guy could make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, and it doesn't for you?" Jade eyes narrowed to brown ones.

"Not really. Considering I kinda do that everyday. But your're a whole being altogether, Nao."

Nao Yuuki grunted in annoyance. "Fine, you win today, Harada." The keyboardist/guitarist took her phone out and began to mess with it.

Chie smirked and stood to pack up her acoustic and her electric guitars.

On the other couch, Nakitsu untied the band that was holding her hair up and cobalt blue tresses cascaded down. She yawned and brought the water bottle, which was sitting on the table, to her lips.

"Ne, Natsuki. I'm hungry~ " said the young drummer sitting next to the bassist.

Emerald eyes turned to the yellow golden beside her. "Didn't you just eat before the concert began?"

"But that was four hours ago!"

Natsuki Kuga sighed. "Fine, go ahead and make sure everyone's ready to go. We'll leave as soon as our fans dispearse from the back entrance."

The child-like drummer grinned happily and ran across the room to the other occupants of the other couch to tell them of what Natsuki said.

The other two agreed to grab a bite to eat after they pack their equipment up.

Mikoto Minagi ran back to the seventeen year old singer. "They said sure!"

"Alright then." Natsuki then though of something and stood up. "Hey, guys. Where is Midori?"

The three occupants of the dressing room finally noticed their missing manager.

"Yea, where is Midori-sensei?" asked Chie looking around. She stuck her head at the empty hallway. "She's not out here."

Nao looked inside the restroom and the big closet. "She's not in the bathroom or in the closet."

Mikoto dropped to the ground and looked underneath the two couches. "She's not under the couch either."

Natsuki, Chie, and Nao looked at her. The emerald eyed teen finally said something. "Ah, Mikoto. She is too big to fit under the couches!"

The cat like girl blinked and then rubbed her head sporting a sheepish smile. "Oh, right."

The red haired and the main guitarist laughed.

The band finally found Midori walking around the seats in the stadium.

"Midori!" yelled Natsuki cupping her hands together. "What are you doing in here?"

The said to be seventeen, but is actually twenty-four, manager walked to them and said "I'm looking for something."

Chie tilted her head and adjusted the two guitars on her back "Did you lose something?"

"Nope, I just like looking for things people might've dropped." To prove her point, Midori showed them the two cameras, five combs, and the twelve pieces of underwear she found on the grond.

The three mature band members sweatdropped while the other found some gum under the seat. Mikoto scraped the gum off the seat and was about to put it in her mouth when Natsuki slapped it from the feline girl's hand.

"You shouldn't eat gum off the ground or under seats." said the emerald eyed singer picking up her bass guitar from the ground.

"But I'm so hungry!~"

Natsuki rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to their teacher/manager. "Midori-sensei. We're going to go eat out. Wanna come?"

"Sure!"

The five occupants left the deserted stadium for _very _early breakfast.

* * *

**Omake-**

**Gin: and that was the ending of my first chapter.**

**Natsuki and Shizuru stare.**

**Gin: What?**

**Natsuki: Wait..so let me get this straight. Chie is pretending to be a guy? And Nao is wearing a wig?**

**Gin: Yes.**

**Shizuru: Ara, why?**

**Gin: Well, you see. Natsuki, Chie, Mikoto, and Nao are running up the ranks to becoming Japan's #1 band with Midori as manager. So to make sure they don't get 'unappropiately' touched or drugged- I'm having Chie, Mikoto, and Natsuki dressed as male.**

**Natsuki and Shizuru: What?**

**Gin: *sighs* Well you see. Natsuki, Chi-**

**Natsuki: *waves Gin off* Yea, we heard you the first time. But I'm dressed as a guy? Seriously?**

**Gin: 'These two are giving me a migrane.' "Yes, you are pretending to be a guy."**

**Natsuki: Why in hell would I pretend to be a guy?**

**Gin: *Red tick mark on forehead growing then turns to Shizuru* Do you want your precicous Nat-su-ki to be inappropiately touched or drugged?**

**Shizuru: *starts to glare at some of Natsuki's fangirls behind the set* No. **

**Gin: *turns back to Natsuki and tilts her head to Shizuru* There's your reason.**

**Natsuki: But sti-**

**Gin: Do you want more fangirls? **

**Natsuki: *eyes widen in realization* Kami, no.**

**Gin: Finally, now Shizuru grab your girl and hightail outta here before her fans find a way to get inside my studio.**

**Shizuru: *nods and drags Natsuki out of the set***

**Gin: *shakes head and massages temples* Man, those two are giving me a frickin' headache. I need some coffee.**

**The tired, and stressed, author grabs the trench coat from the chair, puts it on, and walks to the nearest coffee shop that is open 24/7.**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked my first chapter and please, do review. I want to know how I'm doing. Oh, and just ignore my mistakes. I'm flying solo here. If you have any questions, just ask.**

**Gin-san out!**


	2. ASR chapter 2

**Gin: Hey everyone. I'm back. *enters the studio with a cup of coffee in hand***

**Natsuki: What took you so long?**

**Gin: I had some business to deal with and I haven't had the time to update. *Sips on coffee and sits on office chair***

**Natsuki: You could've found some time to at least work on the second chapter. I kinda, if you could believe, want to know what's gonna happen next. **

**Shizuru: Ara, same here. I want to see how I fit into this story of yours. When do I first make an appearance?**

**Gin: In this chapter. I bet some people finally want to see some Shiznat. Right everyone? *turns to the readers***

**Natsuki: What's Shiznat? *stares at Gin and Shizuru***

**Gin and Shizuru's eyes twitch.**

**Gin: You've...never heard of Shiznat? *blinks and slowly goes into shock***

**Natsuki: Nope.**

**Shizuru: Natsuki! Shiznat is us!**

**Natsuki: *turns to Shizuru* W-what?**

**Gin: *comes out of shockness* Natsuki-san, Shizn-**

**Natsuki: Just call me Natsuki. I don't care much for formalities.**

**Gin: Fine. As I was saying. Natsuki, Shiznat, is your name combined with Shizuru-san's. It's your couple name.**

**Shizuru: Just Shizuru. We're all friends so why don't we just drop the 'san'?**

**Gin: *gets annoyed* Alright! **

**Natsuki: Oh, I see. Wait..we have a couple name?**

**Shizuru: Ara, yes. Since 2007 I believe.**

**Gin: *calms down* I think so. I'm too lazy to check, but I'm pretty sure its somewhere around that year.**

**Natsuki: I didn't know that.**

**Shizuru: There are many things my Natsuki doesn't know. Would you like me to tell you about some important ones, for example: how much I love you?**

**Natsuki: *sees nothing wrong with the question and shrugs* Sure.**

**Shizuru: *smiles slyly and dragged Natsuki to a nearby empty room***

**Gin: *watches them go* I don't even wanna know. *turns to readers* Well guys, I want to thank the readers who took the time to leave a review and the people who favorited the story or me. Maybe both. I don't own Mai HiME, any of the songs throughout this story, or the lyrics. Lyrics are found at so give'em credit. Enjoy my second chapter! *leaves to grab some ice-cream from the fridge***

**Gin: *runs back in* I forgot to answer my 'anonymous' reviews. Oh and if your're someone who want to review, please type in a name. It can be made up or something. I just need to single out who I write my 'thank you's' to. It also makes my life much more easier. Thank you!**

**To Guest #1- Thanks. Glad you like it.**

**To Guest #2- They're pretending to be guys so they could stay hidden from their stalker fans.**

**To Platina GF- Thank you. Hope you continue to read my story.**

**To Guest #3- Thanks for reading and thanks for the compliment.**

* * *

An hour after the HiMEs went to grab some breakfast, Natsuki arrived back at her apartment.

She gentle sat down her bass (A/N whenever I say bass, its just her guitar bass. Not a big classical bass, you know?) on her couch and prepared to get some sleep before going to school. Normally she wouldn't care about that 'educational' place, but there was this big test she had to take in order for her to move up a grade. Natsuki wasn't worried at all about failing, after all- she is one of Fuuka High's smartest students.

The seventeen year old groaned as she dragged herself to bed and past out as soon as her head touched her pillow.

Mikoto, Midori, Nao, and Chie had the same experience.

* * *

Nao yawned as she entered the school grounds with Mikoto. "Well hell, I fucking didn't get any sleep."

Mikoto turned to her with a apple in her mouth. "Rrmmllmmy?"

The jaded eyed middle schooler nodded. "Really. My neighbors were partying all morning!"

Her band mate swallowed. "Nao should just move somewhere else, then!" she suggested with an ear splitting grin.

"Don't you think I would've by now if I could? The rent is cheap and I use the rest of my money to pay for mama's hospital bills."

"Why don't you ask for help from Natsuki?"

Jade eyes narrowed. "There is no way, in hell, I would ask for the mutt's help!"

"Ask my help for what?" asked a tired voice from behind them.

The two middle schoolers turned around. Kuga stood there with her school bag over her shoulders and a hand on her hip.

"Absolutely nothing, pup!" answered Nao walking to the emerald eyed teen Mikoto at her heels.

Natsuki glared. "Don't call me pup, spider!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, pup!"

The two stood there glaring at each other.

"Now, now. Why don't we just get along here?" questioned a voice standing next to Natsuki.

Mikoto's eyes widened and suddenly tackled their other classmate with a hug. The feline-like girl began to rub her face into the flame-headed's chest. "Mai!~"

Mai Tokiha's face turned red. "Mikoto!" The busty classmate of Natsuki's stood up with Mikoto cling to her waist. "Now why are you two fighting again?" She turned her attention back to the two rebels.

The two pointed at each other and shouted "She started it!"

Mai sweatdropped. "I really don't care who started it. I'm finishing it. Plus, your're attracting a lot of attention to yourselves." The older of the Tokiha pointed at the small crowd crowding around them.

Natsuki icily(?) glared at the gawking students. 'The day I actually come to school, and what do I get?'

Mai sighed and dragged the red haired and the now dubbed 'Ice Princess' underneath the their meeting tree with Mikoto following idly.

As the gang seated, their big chested classmate turned to the cobalt haired teen. "So, Natsuki. What brings you here? Normally I'd only see you whenever you have to take a big test or came to get some of your homework."

The seventeen year old in question shrugged. "I just need to do that exam we have today in 3rd period."

Mai's eyes widened. "Oh, that exam."

"Yep. Then I'll probably be gone by 5th period."

"Why don't you just stay the rest of the day, mutt?" suggested Nao. "Maybe you'll actually learn something."

The two began another 'death glare' contest. "I really don't need to learn anything if I already know it."

"Well fuck you and your fucking brain." the red haired middle schooler retorted.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Natsuki spat back.

The two growled at each other.

"Enough!" yelled the mature one of the group as she got between the wolf and the spider. "I don't want both of you getting detention."

Natsuki and Nao huffed and Mai rolled her eyes.

_Ding, dong, ding._

Mikoto watched as the student population entered the school building then turned her attention to Mai. "Mai, I heard the 'ding, dong, ding' sound!"

Mai smiled and patted the child-like teen on the head. "Yes, Mikoto. Time to get to class."

The cat-like drummer grinned as she gave a final hug to the busty chested teenager. The two middle schoolers left for their class.

Natsuki's purple eyed friend dragged the rebel to their 1st period class.

* * *

The singer of the hit band 'HiMEs' sighed as she put down her last answer. 'That wasn't so bad. I think I got most of them right.' she thought looking around the class to see them still focused on their own test.

Natsuki stood up from her spot catching the class's attention and walked to the front of the class and gave the teacher her test paper. She turned around and walked out of the classroom completely ignoring the bewildered looks she recieved in finishing her test thirty minutes after it was given out.

The dark haired teen left the building and entered the small forest beside the school. She went to the tree where her Ducati DRIII leaned on, her leather body suit sitting on the seat.

The emerald eyed student began to zip up her suit when she heard someone talk behind her.

"Ara, what a wonderful view."

Natsuki froze at the sound of someone talking to her and slowly turned around. Crimson eyes met emerald.

"W-what? Who the hell are you?" The cobalt haired teen questioned, fully facing the the person who commented her thoughts out loud. The beatiful girl was taller by a few inches, had ruby like eyes, and wavy chestnut hair.

"My name is Shizuru Fujino. Fuuka High's student council president. May I have the name of the beautiful person in front of me?"

"N-Natsuki Kuga.." the bassist answered her face turning a light shade of red. 'Why did I answer her?'

Shizuru smiled. "What a cute name for such a cute puppy."

Natsuki glared at Shizuru with her famous 'Kuga Death Glare' only to have no effect. "H-hey, I'm not a cute puppy!"

"You act like one and you certainly look the part with your cute red face."

The emerald eyed teen blushed harder and glared again at the president. Shizuru's smile widened. "Ara, see?"

Natsuki growled. "What do you want?"

The woman of every male student's in Fuuka brought her finger to her lip in a thinking pose. "Ah, you see, I was just enjoying myself to my favorite garden when I noticed a student outside of their classroom in the middle of an important exam. You can say that it peaked my curiousity."

"What are you doing out here in the middle of _your _exam, hm?" Natsuki questioned bringing her hands to her hips.

"Ara, I finished quite early."

The singer grinned. "As did I."

Shizuru blinked. She was frankly suprised to see that the cute puppy she had found was able to finish that test almost, maybe, as fast as she can. 'Not only is she cute, but as it seems she is smart as well. Why haven't I noticed someone like you before?' she thought bringing a small smile to her lips.

Natsuki watched the crimson eyed beauty and a soft red color crawled up on her cheeks. _B-dum B-dum _'What is that strange thumping sound?'

The student council president brought her eyes to see the cute puppy looking at her. 'Ara, such bright, deep forest green eyes. I could stare at them all day.'

The 'puppy' had similiar thoughts.

Natsuki finally snapped out of her thoughts and turned her face away from the chestnut haired beauty to hide her red face and such thoughts. 'Damn, I'm blushing like crazy.'

Natsuki cleared her throat and swiftly moved to her bike to avoid anymore talking. The soft purr of the metal machine floated into Shizuru's ears, snapping her out of her own thoughts. Crimson eyes watched the emerald eyed teen ride away and out of her sight.

'Ara, I'll see you around Natsuki Kuga. Count on it.' Shizuru thought happily walking gracefully to the student council room for the day's meeting.

* * *

The seventeen year old parked her bike in front of her apartment and made her way into the building.

Natsuki's resident wasn't very big, but wasn't small either. You could say it was medium sized. The place had a two floors. The bottom was occupied with her living room, the kitchen, a family sized table for whenever the band came over for dinner, and a bathroom. While the top floor contained three small bedrooms (each with its own bathroom), the master bedroom, a practice room with some of the HiMEs epuipment, and a terrace with at least six chairs, plenty of room, and a great view of the ocean and Fuuka.

Okay, maybe Natsuki's place is big. After all, she is the mysterious singer for the HiMEs.

'Man, I'm starving.' The cobalt haired teen thought heading to the kitchen's fridge. She took out some ham, cheese, and her mayo to put on her bread.

"Kami..I love my mayo sandwich." she groaned as the said sandwich entered her mouth.

Kuga grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the tv on to her favorite channel and began to watch. (I really don't know if Natsuki does have a favorite tv channel so I'm just gonna guess that its something about motorcycles.) Soon after, she fell asleep

Natsuki woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered checking the clock on the wall for the time. 1:30 PM.

"Natsuki? Its Midori~ I was just wondering if your're finished with the new song for the next album." Midori asked. The cobalt haired teen's eyes widened. 'Shit! I forgot my deadline's today!'

"Not yet, but its almost complete." The emerald eyed beauty lied.

"Okie-dokey! I'll see it now!" The band's manager said cheerfully.

"No."

"Awww, why not?~"

"Like I said. I'm not done yet."

"But Natsu-"

"I'll give it to you when I'm finished with it. Bye." Natsuki hung up and sighed. 'I better get started. Knowing Midori, she'd be here when school's out. That gives me.. about three hours to get a whole song done. Troublesome.'

Natsuki dragged herself of the couch, up the stairs, and into the practice room. She sat on her favorite stool and began to come up with ideas only to think of absolutely nothing. The trash can next to her began to pile up after an hour of trying. Finally, she snapped.

"Tch, I need to come up with something better that this!" she threw the paper into the growing trash can and stared out the window.

'I wish I could've seen the sunrise. My ideas always pops up whenever darkness turns to light...Wait a sec... That's it!' Emerald eyes brightened.

The bassist grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down 'When darkness turns to light. It ends tonight.'

"I finally got a theme!" Natsuki grinned and for the next two hours, she wrote the rest of the song.

* * *

_Ding, Dong_

_Ding, Dong_

_Ding, do-_

Natsuki opened the door with an annoyed expression. "I heard it the first time.'

Midori just chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Hehe, sorry."

The song writer rolled her eyes and had the older woman come in. "Want some water or anything?" Natsuki asked as she went into the kitchen for some water.

"Got any beer?"

Cold emerald eyes stared at her teacher. "Hell no. I'm still underaged. Anyway, if I did have any, why would I give you some? You'll probably be drunk within minutes."

Midori pouted. "No I wouldn't."

"Yes, you will, you old drunk."

"I'm only seventeen!"

Natsuki blankly stared at the twenty-four year old. "Sure...keep telling yourself that."

"I am SEVENTEEN!" Midori argued.

The singer just handed her a bottle of water. "Do you want to see the song or not?"

That got the band manager to quiet down. "Oh, where is it?"

The real seventeen year old handed her a piece of paper. The older of the two grabbed a pencil from the coffee table and began to make some correction while reading it.

"Well other than some spelling mistakes, it sounds good to me. Now we just gotta bring the band together to rehearse it." Midori said handing the paper back to Natsuki.

The emerald eyed beauty nodded and took out her phone to call the others.

* * *

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell_

_I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you he-_

"Who the fuck is calling?" asked Nao as she answered her phone.

"Yo, spider. The band needs you at my place. I just finished the new song and we need you to practice." said a familiar voice over the phone.

"I'll be there in a few, mutt." the jaded eyed middle schooler muttered, groaning as she stood up from her couch.

"Stop calling me mutt!" Natsuki shouted as Nao ended the call.

* * *

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive._

_I'm just out to find_

_A better part of me._

_I'm more than a bir-_

"Hello?" Mikoto answered bringing her phone to her ear.

"Hey, Mikoto. I need you here at my house to practice the new song I wrote. Can you make it?" Natsuki asked from the other line.

"Mm." the cat-like teen middle schooler nodded.

"...You know I really can't see you shaking your head. Your going to have to tell me with words."

"Uh huh. See ya in a bit!" Mikoto exclaimed flipping her phone off. The young teen turned to the busty orange head in the kitchen.

"Mai! I have to go. Can I have some ramen tomorrow instead?" Mikoto pouted. Mai just smiled sadly.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Mm, yup!" Mikoto grabbed the older girl into a hug and exited Mai's dorm room.

Mai sighed and looked at all the ramen she had cooked for Mikoto. "I guess I'll have to put this in the fridge for tomorrow's lunch."

* * *

"Hey, Chie? You look as if you haven't been sleeping in a while. Has something been bothering you?" Aoi Senoh asked as she watched her dark grey haired girlfriend drag herself from the kitchen to the couch.

Chie gave a handsome smile, only reserved for her love, to the brown haired beauty next to her. "Nope, I feel just fine. Are you actually worried about me?"

Aoi huffed and cuddled closer to the guitarist's warm body. "Of course I am! Even though your such a flirt, your're still my girlfriend."

The dark haired teen just grinned and gave Aoi a small peck on the lips. "I may be such a flirt, but you know that you'll be the only one in my heart. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

The blue eyed seventeen year old blushed. "I-I love you too."

Chie smirked and kissed the beauty next too her. The two were so engrossed in each other that Chie failed to notice her phone vibrating, until finally the phone dropped off the living room table.

The brown eyed teen released her hold on Aoi's lips and grabbed the phone off the ground.

"Chie here."

"Chie! I've been calling for twenty minutes! Why the hell didn't you answer?" yelled a certain blunette from the other line.

"Sorry, I was busy with something. Did ya need anything?"

"Yea, the gang's meeting at my place to practice the new song I finished for the album. We need you here." Natsuki answered.

Chie sighed. "Can it wait?"

"No. We're recording after school tomorrow. We need to know how to place this."

Aoi frowned as she watched her girlfriend's face sadden. "Chie, what's wrong?"

The brown eyed gossiper flipped her phone closed. "Something came up. I gotta get home."

Blue eyes saddened. "Oh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Chie grinned and kissed Aoi passionately. "You can count on it, babe. Love ya." With that Chie left her brown haired beauty dazed on the couch.

* * *

Mikoto arrived before anyone else from the band did. "Hi, Natsuki! I wanna see the song!"

"Not until everyone else gets here." the emerald eyed teen said as she stood from the kitchen, instant ramen in her hands. The middle schooler drooled at the sight.

"Can I at least have your ramen? I had to leave Mai's before she gave me some of her ramen." the braided haired girl said starring at the cup of noodles longingly.

Knowing that it was her fault that Mikoto didn't get Mai's ramen, Natsuki handed the cup to her. "Here, don't make a mess."

The golden eyed 'cat' cheerfully grabbed the ramen from her hands and began to chow down.

Natsuki sighed as she sat on her couch. She picked up the sheet music she was to give to the rest of her bandmates.

"Hey, Natsuki-chan! I'm back~" screamed Midori as she entered the emerald eyed girl's apartment err more like house.

The singer turned around from watching the drummer eat ramen to the band manager who was stumbling like a drunk. "You bought booze didn't you? Admit it!"

"No I didnt~" Midori said childishly almost bumping into Mikoto who was throwing away the now empty ramen cup.

"You called me 'Natsuki-chan', your're stumbling like a drunk, and you reek of alcohol." protested the band's bassist.

The gang's sensei just huffed.

"Oi, mutt! We're here." said Nao as she entered the house with Chie on her heels. The two seated themselves on the couch next to the other middle schooler.

"Finally you guys are here. We need to get started on learning the song before tomorrow." Natsuki handed the sheet music out.

It was quiet for the next few minutes, until Chie exclaimed "Damn, this is gonna take us all night to figure out!"

Nao commented too. "Hell, this looks so complicated."

Mikoto just blankly looked at her paper. "This isn't so bad for me."

Nao and Chie glared at the drummer.

"Guys, lets just get up to the studio and crack this song open." said Natsuki heading up to the practice room.

Her three bandmates followed.

"Hey, guys? You still there? Hello~" Midori was left sleeping on the couch

* * *

Nao started off with the piano. Then came Natsuki's husky voice.

_Your subtleties, they strangle me _

_I can't explain myself at all _

_And all the wants and all the needs _

_All I don't want to need at all_

Then Chie starts to play with her guitar.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_I give the final blow_

You can here Mikoto softly starting.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_A falling star, at least I fall alone_

_I can't explain what you can explain_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight_

_It ends when darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Tonight, inside _

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

Natsuki took a deep breath as the gang finished the last note. "Nice work guys. Just a few ajustments, tuning, and maybe a few changings and we'll be good by tomorrow's recording.

Everyone groaned while Natsuki softly chuckled. "Suck it up." And they continued to play all-night-long.

3:30 AM. Everyone began to drop like flies at 3:30 AM. First one to sleep was Mikoto who went down to the kitchen for something to eat. Only to fall asleep on the kitchen table hugging a small bottle of mayo.

Next came Nao. Everyone was taking a break to let there fingers, or in Natsuki's case- voice, rest. Only for the pianist to fall asleep on the couch with her head on Midori's shoulder.

Finally, Chie and Natsuki dropped at the same time on the other couch too tired to move another step. The HiMEs went to sleep content at what they had accomplished.

* * *

**Gin: *cracks knuckles* Done. Meh, my fingers feel as tired as their's.**

**Natsuki: I'm smart?**

**Gin: Yea, I made you smart in the story. Got a problem with it?**

**Natsuki: *grins* No way! I don't think there is a story that actually has me being smart.**

**Gin: Actually there is. Are you familiar with the story 'Natsuki the Magnificent'?**

**Natsuki: Well I haven't read it, but I heard its good. What's it about?**

**Shizuru: A smart, talented, emotionless Natsuki.**

**Natsuki: Sounds awesome! I'm gonna start looking for it! *leaves to look for 'Natsuki the Magnificent'***

**Gin: *turns to Shizuru* Seems you've read it. What did you think of it?**

**Shizuru: Ara, it was very well written. I enjoyed the smart and talented Natsuki very much.**

**Gin: Would you give up that Natsuki *pointing to the reading Natsuki* for 'Natsuki the Magnificent' Natsuki?**

**Shizuru: *smiles and fondly looks at 'reading Natsuki'* Never. I love my cute, dense, and emotionally readable Natsuki just the loveable puppy she is. *walks away from Gin to read with Natsuki***

**Gin: *smiles at the two* And that's why I love those two. *stands and leaves Shiznat reading* See you two later!**

**Author tiredly walks out of the set, gets into bed, and goes to sleep.**

* * *

**And there's my second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. Its rather fun knowing what people think of your story. Oh, and ignore my mistakes again. Too lazy to find a beta. If you've got the time, go check out 'Natsuki the Magnificent.' Its one of my favorite stories. Got any questions? don't be afraid to ask. I won't bite. Thanks for reading.**

**Gin-san out!**


	3. ASR chapter 3

**Gin: Hi, guys. *enters the set***

**Natsuki: Hey, this took you a while. What's up with that?**

**Gin: *shrugs* I've been busy.**

**Shizuru: When are you not?**

**Gin:*sits on office chair* No idea. Anyway- how's life? You guys do anything fun?**

**Shizuru: Ara, we went on a picnic yesterday.**

**Natsuki: Yea, Shizuru made some cheese burgers and she allowed me to have some mayo on it! *keeps on rambling about mayonaise***

**Gin: *mutters* I bet you that you didn't put 'some' mayo. You probably dumped the whole bottle.**

**Shizuru: How did you know?**

**Gin: Wha? *turns to Shizuru***

**Shizuru: How did you know Natsuki dumped the whole bottle of mayonaise on her burger?**

**Gin: Umm, lucky guess?**

**Natsuki: And it was the best damn food I have eaten in a long time. *finishes rambling***

**Gin: *turns to Natsuki* I love mayo too. But I don't think I'd be able to eat the burger if mayo dominates over it. **

**Natsuki: *looks at Gin with wide eyes* You love mayo?!**

**Gin: You could say that. I put mayo on cheese burgers, ham and cheese sandwiches, and uuhhh that's kinda all I remember at the moment.**

**Natsuki: So you put mayo on ramen?**

**Gin: No, I'm not big on instant ramen. So I really don't eat it...much.**

**Natsuki: You don't eat instant ramen?**

**Shizuru: Ara, Gin- sa-**

**Gin: I don't like formalities. No sans, chans, or kuns.**

**Shizuru: Very well, what I'm trying to say is that - Gin does not eat instant ramen as much as you do, Nat-su-ki.**

**Natsuki: Oh, well its already cool that she likes mayo. She doesn't have to like ramen too. Which reminds me, Shizuru, I'm hungry. Can we go grab some lunch?**

**Shizuru: Sure just let me go grab my cell phone. Why don't you go wait by your motorcycle? I'll be out in a few minutes*leaves the set to go in her office***

**Natsuki: Okay. See ya outside. *walks out into the parking lot***

**Shizuru: *comes out of her office and follows Natsuki* Ara, we'll see your chapter once we get back. Bye, Gin.**

**Gin: *shouts after Shizuru* To put on records, I do like ramen. I didn't bring it up earlier cause I'm not a big fan of Natsuki's rambling. Mind keeping it a secret?**

**Shizuru: Sure thing. Although, I do have a much different opinion on her rambling. I find it rather cute. See you later, Gin-kun~ *runs off***

**Gin: *glares at the closed door* Damn it, I told her. I don't like formalities! **

**Gin: *turns to readers* I don't own Mai HiME, any of the songs in the story, or the lyrics. Lyrics were found of . Hope you enjoy reading. And now- words for our anonymous reviewers.**

**Platina GF- Arigato for your kind words and for putting your name!**

**Guest #1- Thanks, please put a name where the slot says 'Guest.' Makes it easier for me to single yu out. Thanks again.**

**Guest #2- Thank you. Like Guest #1, please do put a name. I can't call everyone of my guests #1 or #2. It's considered rude where I live.**

**Guest #3- Thanks and I will keep writing. Please, oh please, put a name. Just put anything. I don't care just as long as I'm able to single you out by name. **

**BlackRose- That is very kind of you to say. This chapter has more Shiznat interaction, if I do say so myself. Oh, and thanks for putting a/your name! Its very much appreciated!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Natsuki woke up feeling something heavy on top of her. 'What the?' She looked at a mass of dark grey hair sleeping on her chest.

'Wait, grey hair?...Chie!'

The seventeen year old biker's eyes widened as she stumbled from underneath her friend to the ground.

"Ouch!"

Brown eyes lazily opened. "Argh. What was that sound?"

"That would be me falling on my ass." replied Natsuki standing up, dusting her pants off.

Chie frowned and stood up. "Why'd you fall?"

"Because some moron decided to sleep on top of me."

"Who would be stupid enough to fall asleep on top of you?"

Emerald eyes glared at her grey haired bandmate. "You, idiot."

The guitarist blinked. "Oh." Chie rubbed the back of her head and grinned sheepishly. "My bad."

Natsuki just continued to glare.

"What's up with all this shit so fucking early in the morning?" grunted Nao yawning.

Two pairs of eyes turned to her. The earlier inccident forgotten, Natsuki and Chie grinned slyly.

"Nothing much." started the biker sitting on couch and Chie following her example. "Just woke up with a slight headache."

"Yea, right. Your head's practically empty." taunted the keyboardist.

"At least I know where my head is." retorted the lead singer pointing to where Nao's head layed.

Jadded eyes followed where her friend pointed at. "Oh, fucking hell!"

Nao jumped from her spot staggering forward and off the couch. She groaned as her bum made contact with the living room floor.

Midori's eyes shot open with a nasty hangover. "W-what is with the loud ruckus?"

The jaded eyed middle schooler frowned and glared at the teacher. "What the hell was I doing falling asleep on your shoulder!?"

The band's manager blinked and shrugged as she got up. "I don't know. I think I feel asleep before you guys. I should be asking you that."

"I don't have a damn idea why I was sleeping on your shoulder!"

"Then there's your answer."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and looked at the time. Emerald orbs widened. "Uh, guys. Its 7:50. Your going to be late for school."

Three pair of eyes turned to her. The next thing the cobalt haired beauty saw was a flash of red and grey as they began to gather up their things, which so happens to be scattered around the house.

"Fuck! Why didn't you tell us earlier, mutt?"

Natsuki shrugged. "I didn't know the time till I checked the clock."

"Just because your're some genius, who doesn't have to go to school, doesn't mean that we have that luxury." said Chie frantically as she rushed out the door.

"Next time, just tell us the god damn time!" the red head ran out the door.

"Bye Natsuki! See ya later~" Midori left the kitchen after she swallowed some advil (for her hangover) and kipped out, with no apparent care in the world that she just might be late too.

The biker closed the door behind her as she sat down on her couch. She turned to a random channel and began to watch a show about some warehouse that stored magical artifacts.

* * *

Everything was quiet as the show eveloped the room. Natsuki felt relaxed. She stretched out on the couch and continued to watch a American tv show known as Warehouse 13.

"Myka! I'm glad your safe!" yelled someone named Pete as he hugged some agent named Myka. The woman hugged him back.

She was so engrossed in watching the new show, she didn't even notice someone walking out of the kitchen. "Hi, Natsuki. Whatcha watching?"

Emerald eyes turned to the kitchen to see Mikoto holding a cup of yogurt. "Mikoto! Wha? What are you doing in my kitchen?"

Mikoto grinned still a bit dazed from waking up. "I don't know. I just woke up from the table and I was hungry." She held up the yogurt. "Can I eat this?"

Still in a shock, Natsuki nodded. "Uh sure. But shouldn't you probably eat that _after_ you get to school? You might be late."

Gold eyes turned to the clock. "Un right! I'll see you later Natsuki!" The feline-girl ran out of the house on all fours.

Natsuki just blinked. "How the hell can she run like that?" With that question in mind, the singer closed the door and continued to watch the show.

* * *

Nao groaned as they arrived at the school five minutes before the bell was going to ring. "We fucking made it."

Chie panted as she nodded. "Yea...barely."

"Chie! Nao! There you guys are!" Two tired eyes turned to the familiar voice.

Mai sat just a few feet away, under their nice shady tree, with Mikoto eating yogurt on the flame headed's lap. Aoi was sitting next to her.

Mikoto waved the spoon at them. "Morning guys!"

The keyboardist and the guitarist walked slowly to them. "Hey, everyone." Chie sat next to Aoi, giving her a peck on the cheek. Nao sat across from her.

"What took you guys so long?" wondered Mai stroking Mikoto's hair.

"Woke up late." answered Chie and Nao simultaneously as if it were rehearsed.

Aoi and Mai blinked. "Oh, okay."

The two bandmates grinned.

"Ne, Mai. What's for lunch?" asked Mikoto setting the yogurt down.

"Ramen from yesterday's dinner. Is that a problem?" Mai smiled at the young middle schooler.

The feling-girl grinned and shook her head.

Nao watched the interaction and inwardly smiled. _Those two are closer than friends should be...Wait a sec, when did Mikoto get to school before us? Didn't we leave before her?_

"Mikoto, how did you..?" asked the jadded eyed fourteen year old unable to bring up the rest of the question without bringing suspicion.

The said girl blinked innocently as the gears in her mind shifted around the question. _Clink!_ "I ran of course!"

Chie and Nao sweatdropped and chuckled softly.

_Ding, dong, ding._

Mai stood up dragging the younger girl on her lap up. "Time for class. I'll see you at lunch, okay Mikoto?"

Mikoto nodded and with a smile, ran to the middle school section of the building. Nao trailed after her sighing.

Chie, Mai, and Aoi watched the two run off before they made their way to their assigned classes.

* * *

Natsuki groaned as she waited irratibly for the rest of the band to assemble at her place. School had ended minutes ago and her bandmates should've been here by now.

"What's taking so long?!" Natsuki shouted as she tappped her foot, a product of her impatience.

"Geez Natsuki, frustrated much?" Nao entered the house, followed by Mikoto, Chie, and Midori.

"Like hell yes! You should have been here ages ago!"

Chie sighed. "School just ended ten minutes ago."

"It does not take that long to walk from here to the school." Natsuki glared. "Enough of this. Let's just go get ready before we're late again."

The four went to different bathrooms as they changed from being high school students to a highly reconized band. Natsuki grabbed her bass and gentle put it back.

As soon as the group finished changing into their alter egos, the emerald eyed beauty shoved the group into her three car garage. "Nao- your today's driver. Try not to run a red light, speed _way_ over the speed limit, or take unessasary ris- actually, Chie, why don't you drive today? That way, I won't have another heart attack like last time."

The seventeen year old threw the keys to the lead guitarist and grabbed one of her many helmets of the rack. Slipping the dark blue helmet on her head, the singer slid onto her bike, and ignited the ignition. The black metalic beast gave a soft purr. Sighing contently, Natsuki watched her friends board the 4Runner.

"Ready, guys?" murmered the high schooler under her helmet. Revving her Ducati, she watched as Chie nodded at her. With the grey haired's signal, the group left the garage and made their way to the bustling city.

* * *

An hour later, Nakitsu and the band arrived at the towering building known as 'The Star Carnival Records'

The five sneakily made their way to the fifteen floor hoping that none of their fans, that just happened to be stalking the building, see them.

"Miki-chan! Let's record the new song!" said Midori as she happily walked into their studio manager's office.

"Midori-chan! Its been so long~" Miki Hishinagi grabbed the younger woman into a bear hug.

"We just saw you two weeks ago." the twenty-four year old teacher stuggled out of the thirty-year old's bone like arms.

The brown haired woman let go of Midori and stood back. Clapping her hands together, Miki brought her smiling face to the rest of the band. "Alright everyone, let's go down to the studio and record this bad boy."

Nakitsu, Blue, and Juliet groaned at the hyperactive woman, who just so happens to be skipping down the stairs.

"I counted over 400 steps on our way up. Please tell me that we'll be taking the elevator to the studio." groaned the red head.

"If Security got them to leave then yes. We'll definitely take the elevator." answered the cobalt haired teen.

Blue walked back to the group as she finished speaking with the head of security. "Guy says it safe to use the elevator. Some of his men had apparently convinced the fans that Distract One was seen downtown at a coffee shop. Stalkers as so gullible."

Nakitsu grinned as the five got in the elevator. Miro pressed the third button on the elevator and the shaft groaned as they went down.

The atmosphere was quiet as their newest single played throughout the elevator.

* * *

_Ding._

The HiMEs rushed out of the elevator as the doors opened. "Quickly, I want to get this over with so I can go a finish a new episode that I recorded." said Nakitsu slipping the case of her bass guitar. Slowly setting the instrument on her shoulder, the seventeen year old began to tune.

"New show?" wondered Blue grabbing a random electric guitar from a rack.

"You could say that." emerald eyed teen replied as she continued to tune

"What the hell is up with you and American tv shows?" Nao got behind the already set keyboard.

Miro walked to the back of the band and sat in front of the drums. "Nakitsu just likes them. Kind of like me and a Mai's ramen."

Nakitsu smiled handsomely. "Thanks for standing up for me, Miro. Glad to know someone has my back."

"Sure thing. Your like the big si-brother that I never had." said Miro innocently. Every single sound ceased at the young drummer's comment.

The seventeen year old singer was loss for words. She didn't know that Mikoto thought of her like that. "Miro..I think of you like a younger brother too."

Miro grinned.

"Awww. How cute." commented Midori her eyes glazed with unshed tears.

Miki sniffled bringing out a hankie. Blue watched the two close friends her eyes close to tears. Juliet just looked away trying to ignore the warm feeling from the singer and the drummer's interaction, but was utterly failing.

Blue finally cleared her throat and with a deep like voice- "Let's record the song."

The rest of the band snapped out of her thoughts and began to to record their new song: It Ends Tonight.

Nakitsu ran into a small alley and hid behind a dumster. _I should've been more cautious. _

Screams of Nakitsu's name ran through the hords of fangirls as they passed by the alley the young singer was hiding out. The emerald eyed bass player flinched as she heard another round of squeling rip through the big group of stalk- er girls.

HiMEs' singer watched as the girls ran away from the alley. Apparently one of the girls think they saw the bassist walk down farther into the street.

Sighing softly, Nakitsu turned around to run the other way only to crash into someone else. Acting on impulse, the emerald eyed biker grabbed the person's waist and slid behind them- cushioning the fall.

"Umpf!" the wig slid of the singer's head, and long cobalt hair cascaded down. Natsuki opened her emerald eyes to stare at crimson ones. The singer groaned as she felt the older student move slightly above her.

"Ara, Nat-su-ki. I didn't know that you liked it rough. Although, I would prefer if we do this somewhere from prying eyes, wouldn't you agree?" Shizuru said as the younger teen continued hold on to the beauty's waist. Natsuki let go immediately as her face turned beet red.

The chestnut haired president stood up and helped Natsuki stand as well. After the two situated themselves, Shizuru studied the mysterious girl with the strange case on her back. Soft dark strands filtered around the girl's beautifully framed faced. Unwavering eyes stared into her soul, as if the biker could see everything that the crimson eyed beauty was thinking.

Shizuru's eyes caughts something on the floor and picked it up. _A fake wig? Ara.._

Natsuki watched as Fuuka's student council president picked up her wig. 'Oh, fuck.' thought the emerald eyed bass player.

"Ne, Natsuki? May I ask what you were doing with a wig? Or why you have case on your back? Or why you were hiding behind a dumbste-" Crimson eyes widened at a sudden realization. "Ara.. Those girls were after you weren't they? After all, you are the famous Nakitsu Kruger. Singer for the band HiMEs, correct?"

"Uhh.." Natsuki knew she couldn't get out of this considering the woman in front of her was the famous president who could get anything out of any student. The only way to go was to play inoccent. If it was possible. "W-who's Nakitsu?" Curse her stuttering!

Shizuru grinned slyly. She knew exactly who Natsuki was. Putting on a fake hurt expression, the oldest of the two began to talk. "Oh, Natsuki. I'm hurt that you thought you could actually keep your secret away from me now that you have already let it slip out."

"What! I seriously do not know who Nakitsu is!" The singer continued to say.

"So, this wig is not yours? The case on your back is not a bass guitar? Or the fact that your are hiding in this alley? Ara, if the facts don't point to your identity, I do not know what will."

Natsuki froze as the truth of Shizuru's words hit her. _Now I feel oddly stupid for actually trying to feign ignorance. _The biker sighed. "Fine, I give up. I am Nakitsu Kruger. You happy now?" Natsuki grabbed her wig from the older woman's hands and walked out into the street.

Shizuru followed.

* * *

"Would you just leave me alone, woman!" exclaimed Natsuki as Shizuru continued to pesture her for more information.

"Not until Natsuki tells me why she dressed up as a man." replied the brunette in a sing along voice

"NO!" shouted the biker. Multiple pairs of eyes stared at her. Natsuki just glared back.

Seeing a way to get what she wanted, Shizuru brought her hands to her face and began to sob. "Natsuki is so mean, I just wanted to help you."

Whispers began to spread around the onlookers at the scene before them. Accusing eyes stared at the singer. Natsuki cursed as guilt flooded her body. She knew what she had to do. Mentally cursing again, Natsuki said "Look, just stop crying. I'll tell you, okay?"

Shizuru inwardly smiled. _Too easy_. The crimson eyed woman nodded and brought her hands down. Natsuki saw a small smile make its way on her face and she realized something. _She tricked me!_

The older woman happily dragged the sullen Natsuki inside a small local coffee and tea shop and sat at the farthest table. A waitress came to take their order. "Welcome to Garderobe- a place for tea drinkers and coffee drinkers! What would you like?" Such a happy waitress.

"Ara, I would like some green tea. How about you, Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru watched as Natsuki's eyes turned to the waitress.

"Just some black coffee's good." she replied.

The waitress smiled. "Would that be all?" the two nodded at her. "Alright then, my name's Aya. If you need anything else, just let me know." Aya left.

Shizuru turned to Natsuki. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"I was born on August, 15 at a hospit-" Natsuki began only to be cut short.

"Ara, I meant why you were Nakitsu Kruger. But I don't mind of you tell your life story later. I'm actually quite curious as to where Natsuki came from." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki blushed. "I-I got into the music industry at the start of high school. I didn't want stalkers or anything like that, so I decided to go in as Nakitsu Kruger. That's it."

"That wasn't much. Is that all Natsuki's going to tell me? How about your bandmates? Are they girls as well?" Shizuru continued to press for more answers.

"Its none of your business." Natsuki replied as Aya brought the coffee and the tea to the pair.

"Here you are." she gently set the drinks down. The two thanked her. Aya smiled. "Your welcome. And by the way, you two make such a cute couple." With that comment, the waitress left.

Shizuru smiled slyly and began to tease the person in front of her. "Ara, did you hear that? We make a cute couple, Natsuki-dearest."

A red hue made its way across the bassist's face, as expected, and Natsuki choked on her coffee. "S-shizuru!"

The president just giggled as she calmy sipped her tea. "But its true. We do make a cute couple, Nat-su-ki."

Natsuki groaned. "Can you just stop teasing me?"

"Nope."

The young singer sighed and drank her coffee. "Can you at least try?"

"Ara, not possible. It seems that I am addicted to teasing you, my dear." Shizuru smiled.

"Okay, I couldn't care less about your teasing, but the pet-names have got to go." Natsuki shot out giving a glare. No effect as usual.

"Aww, is my little puppy angry at me? Kanin na." Shizuru apologized with a sad puppy dog face.

Natsuki's glare receeded at the sight of the sad doggy face. _Why is this woman so different from everyone else? Damn it. I'm going soft. _"Alright, alright. Call me what you want. Just stop with the face.."

"Okini." Shizuru smiled. Natsuki grumbled.

"Ahhhh~ I saw them going this way~" someone yelled outside. The pair turned to the window to see a red, grey, and black blur entering the establishment. The three blurs past Natsuki and Shizuru as they entered the restroom.

"Ara, what is with the commotion outside?" Shizuru watched as a few girls outside scan their surroundings.

"I have no idea." Emerald eyes avoided said girls.

"Do you think they know that you're in here?"

"No, even if they think I'm in here, I'm Natsuki Kuga. Not Nakitsu."

* * *

The restroom door slowly opened as three figures walked out. "Man, that was close. If we didn't see this place, they so would've caught us."

"It was all Mikoto's fault. If it wasn't for her damn stomach we could've avoided them!" jadded eyes glared at the figure walking next to her.

"Hey! I was hungry!" Mikoto followed Chie as they sat at a nearby table right next to the door.

"Mikoto, we could've eaten once we changed out of our band image. Why couldn't you have waited?" Chie got the waiter and ordered them all three sodas.

"My stomach kept grumbling. And this was all Nao's fault. If it wasn't for her screaming, they never would've heard us."

Nao frowned. "Hey, I just stepped on mud with my new shoes!"

Chie turned to her. "We got caught because of your shoes? Damn you!"

"They were new shoes! Cost me hundreds!"

Chie sighed. _Who the fuck wears new shoes for a recording? _Brown eyes scanned the shop for fangirls. _Okay, I guess its safe in here. _Dark blue flashed as she caught sight of her missing friend.

"Guys, Natsuki's over there!" Chie pointed to the girl with the bass guitar on her back.

Mikoto grinned. "Yay! Natsuki!" the young drummer stood from her seat and ran to the emerald eyed beauty. Nao and Chie followed.

"Oommpf." Natsuki exclaimed as someone tackled her into a hug. "Natsuki!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Mikoto, get off me." the cobalt haired teen pushed the younger person off her.

"Geez, where the hell have you been?" Nao came from behind and stood next to the younger girl.

Emerald eyes gazed at her. "Oh, I just got back from Mars. How about you?"

"Oi, no need to get sarcastic at her. She was worried." said Chie standing next to Mikoto as well.

"Hell no! There would be no way in hell I would be worried about that mutt!" the keyboardist pointed to the said mutt.

All was quiet for a few moments. Until, Chie noticed the person Natsuki was with. "K-kaichou?"

Crimson eyes stared at the person who had spoken to her. "Ara, Harada-san. It is nice to see you."

Nao and Mikoto watched the woman sitting in front of their friend. "Who the hell is 'kaicho'?"

"That would be me, Yuuki-san."

"Who the fuck are you?" Chie flinched at Nao's question and was about to tell her when Shizuru raised her hand to silence the brown haired guitarist.

Shizuru stood from her spot and bowed. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Shizuru Fujino. Fuuka's student council president."

Nao stared at her bewildred. _What the hell is the student council president doing here? And why is she with Natsuki? Did she figure it out?_

* * *

**Gin: I don't have much time so here's the third chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and I hope you review- even if you don't have FF files. Just let me know what you think. Oh, and don't forget to put a name. I don't care if its just a bunch of letters or numbers. Just put something for me to actually call you on my next chapter. Thanks. *runs out of the office slamming the door***

**Natsuki: Geez, didn't even bother to say bye.**

***author comes back in* Bye Natsuki, Shizuru. See you guys next time! *runs out again***

**Shizuru: *shouts to the author* Bye, Gin!**

**Natsuki: ... Forgot to do one disclaimer- Gin DOES NOT OWN WAREHOUSE 13.**

* * *

**As I've said on the omake. I don't have much time before I leave so I gotta make this short. Thanks to those who favorited me and other stuff. Review to let me know what you think. **

**Gin-san out!**


	4. ASR chapter 4

**Gin: Hello, everybody! I'm back. *grins and makes peace sign***

**Natsuki: Where the hell have you been!?**

**Gin: *sits at her desk* My computer crashed. Just got a new one recently. **

**Natsuki: That still doesn't give you an excuse! You could've just used someone else's computer!**

**Gin: Even so. I just haven't had time. I got a new schedule and I've been trying to get used to it.**

**Shizuru: Gin, I don't mean to sound rude, but could you just perhaps write the chapter already?**

**Gin: *cracks fingers* Let's see if I got my muse today. I'll have it done by the time you guys get back from lunch.**

**Natsuki: Oh, your're not getting away that easi-**

***Shizuru drags Natsuki out the door***

**Gin: Finally, some peace and quiet. *turns to readers* I do not own Mai HiME, the songs that are previewed on this story, or any references (like tv shows or anything like that). Thanks for reviewing, guys. It means a lot.**

**Platina GF: Your're quite welcome. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest #1: Thank you for your compliment and for reviewing!**

**Fate Kuga: Well, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest #2: Thanks, I guess? Also, thanks for reviewing!**

**Gin: Now, let the chapter begin! *laughs like a madman with lightning crackling in the back ground***

* * *

After Shizuru introduced herself, a silence followed. Natsuki looked back between Shizuru and Nao. The blue haired bassist coughed. "Well, uh I should probably expl-"

"Wait, let me get this straight, Fujino got the drop on you?" Nao broke the ice with a grin. "Oh, that's just precious! And you were just bragging about how easily you could avoid people just a few hours ago!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! She was like, right behind me!" Natsuki argued.

"Yea, but she still got the drop on you! This is rich!"

Natsuki glared at the red head.

Shizuru smiled at the friendly interaction. "Ara, it's not Natsuki's fault that I found out."

Jade eyes turned to look at crimson. "Who's is it?"

"No, one's. I didn't wish to find out Natsuki's identity as a famous rockstar. It wasn't Natsuki's plan to be found out either. It just happened." Shizuru smiled as she sipped her tea.

Chie looked at the school president. "Kaichou-san, you do know that we cannot be found out, right?

"Shizuru turned to the gossip queen. "I figured so. After all, fangirls are quite a handful, if I do say so myself. I'll keep your secret, Harada-san."

The guitarist smiled in relief. She was actually worried that the famous Kaichou would spill the beans.

Mikoto grinned. "Thanks a lot, Kaichou-san!"

"Just call me Shizuru. And you're very welcome, Minagi-san."

Mikoto pointed to her chest. "Just Mikoto."

The older woman nodded.

"Thank you too, Kaichou." said Chie sipping the cold soda she had ordered.

"Everyone, just call me Shizuru. 'Kaicho' is a title only at school." Shizuru watched the rest of the band nod. She smiled.

Another akward silence came over the table.

Natsuki glanced between her band and Shizuru and finally cleared her throat. It was just too akward. The bassist thought they should go. She stood up. "Well, this is fun and all Shizuru, but me and the band gotta go...finish a new song. Yea, finish a new song. We got this recording coming up soon and we don't wanna miss the deadline."

The cobalt haired biker stood up and dragged her bandmates up. Natsuki laid the exact amount of money, for the drinks, on the table. She also laid a good tip for the cheerful waitress.

Before Shizuru could get a word out, Natsuki quickly smiled, as a silent goodbye, and proceeded to push her band out the front door.

* * *

"Thank kami we got outta there. It was so akward." said Nao as she and the rest of the band walked to the record label's enormous parking lot.

"You got that right. It was like someone took my voice. I didn't know what to say." says Chie entering the 4Runnner. The grey haired guitarist turned the car on and closed the door. Nao and Mikoto followed. Chie opened the windows to get rid of the hot air in the vehicle.

"It wasn't akward until you guys showed up." Natsuki slid into her bike and grabbed her helmet from the handle bar.

"Chie cocked an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "Did we interupt something?"

Nao, seeing where this conversation was going, joined in. "Like, perhaps, a date?"

Mikoto adjusted the AC to her liking and turned to the singer outside of the car. "Natsuki was on a date with Shizuru? Does that mean that Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend?"

Natsuki almost fell of her bike. "Wha? No! We weren't on a date!"

Chie and Nao shared a look. "So those that mean that Shizuru is your girlfriend?" The pianoist asked.

The biker flushed. "She's not! Why would you think that?"

"You never denied that Shizuru is your girlfriend. For all we know, the two of you could be secretly dating." Chie said.

Natsuki glared at the grey haired guitarist. "Well, she's not!" The biker put on her helmet and inserted the key into her bike. The Ducati gave a sweet, low purr as the bassist revved the engine.

Chie grinned and rolled up the windows, as it was already cold enough in the car, and followed the biker out of the parking lot.

* * *

An hour later, the HiMEs arrived back at Natsuki's place. Parking her bike alongside her 4Runner, the singer took her helmet off, letting her long hair cascade down her back. She dismounted her baby and watched as the rest of the band get out of the car.

"I'm telling you, sushi is better than ramen!" Natsuki saw Nao yell at Mikoto.

"No, ramen's better than sushi! The broth's delicious and the meat is good! Sushi's just fish!" Mikoto yelled back.

Nao growled as she entered the house. Mikoto followed with more reasons why ramen's better than sushi.

Natsuki lips twitched into a kinda -half amused smile as she watched her two friends. She went to the back of the car and grabbed her bass.

"They may not act like it, but deep down those two care for each other."

Natsuki looked beside her as Chie came closer. The guitarist grabbed her guitar and slid it on her back.

The biker grinned. "Nao actually cares. I thought the spider was just coldhearted." She closed the back door.

"She does. Not many people can see it. Just like how rarely people look past your 'Ice Princess' status. Your're just a softie trapped inside a tough exterior." Chie grinned as she ran into the house as fast as she can before Natsuki could register what she had just said.

Natsuki blinked before the gears in her head begin to turn. "Hey! I'm no softie!" The singer huffed as she followed the grey haired guitarist in.

* * *

The gang got back to Natsuki's apartment around 6:30 PM. It was now 8 and the band had just set the table for dinner. Even Midori came by.

"Bowls of ramen for Mikoto, sushi for Nao, a salad for Midori and Chie, finally- a ham and cheese sandwich for me." Natsuki put the selected food in front of the people she named.

Sitting at the head of the table, Natsuki watched as everyone thanked their meals and dug in. "You know, today's recording went awesome. We couldn't have done it any better."

Chie looked up from her salad. "I agree. We were on tempo."

Mikoto grinned. "We didn't miss any of the notes."

Nao swallowed the sushi she was eating. "The pitch was good too."

"Well, I'm proud of all of you," says Midori happily munching on her salad. "By the way, how did you guys get away from the fans? The last time I say all of you was when you decided to split up."

Nao glared at the cheerful woman. "Well, after you ditched us, we lost those crazies after we changed back into our normal selves."

"Ah..." Midori scratched the back of her head. "I'm just glad that your're all safe and sound. Hehe."

Chie narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't mean your're of the hook for leaving us to fend for ourselves."

"Uummm... I didn't really think you guys would've needed my help. You are, after all, the HiMEs, the toughest most badass band out in Japan." Midori gulped and prayed to Kami that the two girls would take her praise.

"Fuck you, Midori. Next time we record a new song, we're feeding you to the sharks. Hope you like shrieking banshees. Those bitches are just too damn loud for their own fucking good." Nao put her dishes in the sink. "And by the way, your're on dish duty, _Manager._"

The red head left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch some tv.

Midori looked at the amount of bowls that Mikoto had inhaled. The teacher turned her eyes to the salad eating guitarist. _'Ohhh, please spare me.'_ Midori pleaded with her eyes. Chie just smirked and put her finished dish in the sink, right on top of Nao's. Following the pianoist example, the guitarist gave a small wave behind her back as she left the kitchen.

Mikoto patted her non-existant stomach. "Ahhh, that was yummy! Thanks for the the food, Natsuki! I'm gonna go home to Mai now! Bye~" The cat-like girl brought all her dishes to the sink. All _twenty _of them.

With one last grin to the hostess, Mikoto ran out of the door and back to busty chef.

The teacher looked at the sink, toppled with dishes. She metally cried. _'Help me Natsuki!'_ Midori thought as she connected eyes with emerald green. Natsuki cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Your fault, teach. Shouldn't have ditched."

The bassist stood up from her seat and dumped her dishes on top of Mikoto's. "Try to finish all of them before you leave or else I'll make sure to have Mikoto make even more the next time you come over." The biker left the kitchen, as Midori gave a small cry of desperation.

* * *

Natsuki sat on her leather recliner as her two bandmates fought over the remote. It was now ten and the biker was tired. Midori had already left after she finished all the dishes. All Natsuki wanted to do now was to sleep. Sighing, the bassist stood from her comfortable spot and grabbed the remote, turning the tv off. The two protested at Natsuki's actions.

"Shouldn't both of you go home?" she asked as she stared at her friends.

Chie turned to the clock and found her cobalt haired's friend to be right. "Dang, its already that late. I probably should get back to the dorms. Thanks for the food and see ya, Natsuki." The grey haired girl left with her guitar on her back.

Nao also noticed the time. "Shit, I gotta get to the hospital before the visiting hours are over." Her jade eyes glanced over to emerald green. "Thanks for the meal, Mutt." The red head left as Natsuki yelled at her for calling her 'Mutt'.

The house became quiet as the last guest left. A silence that Natsuki had come to appreciate. Locking the front door and turning the house alarm on, the forest eyed girl entered the bathroom for her sleeping ritual. Shower, brush, and change. Twenty minutes later, Natsuki was ready for bed.

Slipping under her covers, Natsuki's mind went back to the girl that had captured her attention since she saw her earlier that day. Crimson eyes and honey blonde hair seemed to have been burned into the walls of her mind.

_'I barely know this person and yet I can't stop thinking about her. How her curls seem to gracefully sway as she walked, how she seemed to ooze confindence in any situation, and especially how she can make me blush like there's no tomorrow! How is that even possible? I'm the freaking Ice Princess, for crikes sakes! I'm supposed to be cold-hearted. Damn it.' _Natsuki thought as she stared at her ceiling.

With a million things racing through her mind, the biker fell into a deep sleep filled with images of one crimson eyed beauty.

* * *

**Omake**

**Gin: And break. Please don't hold this chapter against me. Its been a while since I've typed a chapter. **

***Natsuki and Shizuru enter***

**Gin: *closes her laptop* Hey, guys. How was lunch?**

**Natsuki: It was okay. Shizuru didn't let me put mayo on my ramen, though. *narrows eyes at the older girl***

**Shizuru: Ara, too much mayo isn't good, Nat-su-ki.**

**Natsuk: *growls***

**Gin: *clears throat* I've got the chapter posted so why don't you read it.**

**Natsuki: Fine. *drags Shizuru out with her***

**Gin: *turns to the readers* Well, not much to sa**_**y. **_**I hope everyone liked the chapter. If you don't...well, just keep it to yourselves. Thanks for reading and good night! *leaves***

* * *

**Horrible omake... Oh, well.**

**Please do review! It keeps me motivated! No flames, though. Its like being mentally stabbed in the chest. I know the chapter's short, but I've got finals next week, so my days are usually filled up by studying. Ignore all my mistakes too. I'm still working on this solo. Plus I wrote the bottom half of the chapter running on nothing except caffeine. Man, my eyes hurt. Thanks for reading and if you have any questions, just ask!**

**Gin out!**


	5. ASR chapter 5

**Gin: *enters* Hallo,** **alle zusammen! Wie werden Sie alle tun?**

**Man, I love German. I used to be in French, but I got moved. It's not a bad class or anything, Herr Dunn is an awesome teacher, but I still miss learning the French language.**

**Natsuki: Well, someone's rather chatty. Something happen?**

**Gin: Nothing at all. I'm just happy about the reviews I got. Thanks to the people who reviewed by the way-(Thank you, all guest reviews. I would right my answers back, but there are too many of you that it would propably be confusing.) (Platina GF: Thank you and you're quite welcome.) (Guest 2: Thank you for you're kind words.) (Duran: You're welcome. And I'm glad to know you like it.) (Sylverlyf: Thank you.)**

**Shizuru: Thank you for updating, Gin.**

**Gin: *shrugs* Meh, I just hope everyone likes it.**

**Shizuru: Still, thank you. **

**Natsuki: Tch, whatever. **

**Gin: Well, enough dilly dallying. Let the fifth chapter commence! I DO NOT OWN Mai HiME or the lyrics to Natsuki's ringtone!**

* * *

The next day, Natsuki woke up with the sun in her face. Groaning slightly, the cobalt haired girl yawned and was about to get up when she felt someone's arm wrapped around her waist. Alarm filled the biker's body.

Natsuki gulped and looked at to who the arm was connected to. Honey, brown hair covered the person's face. _Who?_

"Ara, good morning, my Natsuki." said an unmistakeable face as the person raised her head up to look into the singer's emerald eyes. "S-shizuru? Wha? What are you doi- wait. How did you get in?"

Shizuru just gave her a smile and leaned in. Natsuki's eyes widened as Shizuru moved closer. Closer. The singer's face was bright red by the time Shizuru's face was only inches away from her's. Emerald clashed with crimson as the two continued to stare at each other. Finally, Shizuru closed her eyes and leaned closer. Caught in the moment, Natsuki did the same.

Natsuki could feel Shizuru's warmth as her lips were about to meet the luscious lips of the beautiful girl in front of her. The biker brought her arms around the kaichou as the two were only centimeters apart. Closer. And closer.

_Ring, Ring!_

_Ring, Ring!_

_Ring, Rin-_

Bright emerald eyes snapped open as she suddenly woke up. Out of habit, the singer had thrown her alarm clock to the wall, breaking it into numerous pieces.

Natsuki panted heavily as she caught her bearing. It was around six am, judging by the sunrise outside her window. Sitting up from her bed, the seventeen year old ran a hand through her messy mane.

_Damn, that dream was just..._ She shudders and gets up from her bed.

She goes into her bathroom and does her daily morning routine. Brush her teeth, take a shower, and get into some running clothes for her morning run. She may not have to go to school, but she stilll get's up early, to run and to avoid people who wants to hit on her.

Heading downstairs, the young blunette grabbed her shoes and put them on. After streching( it seriously cramps up my legs if I don't stretch before running) properly, Natsuki tied her hair up on a simple ponytail.

Minutes later, the emerald eyed beauty was out the door and into the warm, chilly morning.

* * *

Natsuki's morning run usually consists of three miles of rough terrain.

Thanks to the location that her aparment was built, the cobalt haired beauty had a forest with a few mountains nearby. No one ever goes in there because of the dangerous animals, so Natsuki gets to run with privacy that she so richly craves.

The seventeen year old jogged up the mountain path with caution. It was a dangerous path, but it was her ultimate favorite. Not only does she get to pass a small clearing with a wolf pack, it also had a breathtaking view of the small city of Fuuka.

The young biker huffed as she finished her second mile on one of the mountains. It had been a while since she took her favorite path. Panting slightly, Natsuki came to a small ledge with a worn out bench. She had built it for two purposes: to take a small break and to watch the wolf pups play below at the small clearing.

Inwardly smiling, the young teen sat herself at her bench as she waited for the wolf pack to come. "Man, I can't wait to see them again. Its been a while." Her favorite path was a path that she loved to take, but it took time. Time that she had been using for her music.

Natsuki stared at the clearing again. "That's weird. Usually the pack would always be here around seven. Its always clockwork with them." (Yes, Natsuki is talking to herself. Its apparently a sign of intelligence, or so my friend says.)

She looked at the edge of the trees to see if she could at least spot one of the wolves. Nothing. Natsuki sat up from her spot and walked to the edge of the ledge to look closer. Emerald eyes scanned again, but saw nothing. She was about to give up when she saw a soft grey color right at the edge of her view.

Ignoring her safety, Natsuki climbed over the railings that the government had put up for people. Sliding down to the grey, fuzzy blob, Natsuki watched her step as she got closer.

_What are you? _Natsuki wondered as she studied the animal in front of her.

Emerald eyes looked over the animal. It had apparently been beaten as its fur was tinged with red. Cuts layered the body as Natsuki crouched closer to get a better look. The biker was not a vet, but even she can see that the animal had suffered broken bones.

Natsuki took a deep breath and touched the animal. Dark grey eyes opened as Natsuki's hand touched its fur The animal stood in its battle stance in pain. The high schooler's brain finally clicked as the animal tried to stand. It was a young wolf pup.

The seventeen year old tried to figure out the pup's age and gender. The grey furred wolf almost looked like an adult, the milk teeth seemed to have been replaced by sharper canines, and by the looks of it- the pup had been hunting for a while. It must also be male, judging by its genitals.

"7-8 months old." Natsuki said to herself as she frowned. "You shouldn't be here alone. Where's your pack, pup?"

The pup just bared his fangs as if saying 'come any closer, and I'll rip your throat out.'

The biker stood up and backed away slowly. Using her hands, Natsuki gave a 'don't attack' gesture. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just let me look at you're wounds."

The wolf still growled at the singer.

Natsuki still wasn't giving up. With a stern voice and a steady eye contact, Natsuki spoke. "Okay, here's the deal. Let me look at your cuts and I'll leave you alone. Its that simple."

The wolf seemed to glare. Natsuki could see the pain in the pup's eyes. Finally, the wolf lowered his body down and laid his head down.

Natsuki nodded in understanding as the wolf gave his permission. The biker moved closer and inspected the pup. It seemed the pup had broken one of his hind legs and broke some of the bones in his paws.

_We need to see a vet for this. I can't fix this by myself. _

"Pup, we need to get you out of here to see someone who can fix your leg and your bones." said Natsuki as she stood up.

The pup was about to raise his head only for him to flinch.

_He must've hit his head as well._ Natsuki sighed and checked her watch. 9:30 am. The vet's office should be open by now.

Natsuki watched as the pup tried to stand up again only to fall down. _Damn, the pain's gotten worst._

Ignoring her safety again, Natsuki approached the wolf and picked him up. The pup fought, trying to use his teeth and claws to hurt the biker. Natsuki ignored the pain and forged to get out of the clearing and back to her apartment. At that moment, Natsuki wondered whether her courage was a gift or a curse.

* * *

The walk back to Natsuki's place was pure torture. Carrying a wolf back home wasn't something the biker had expected to do that morning, yet here she was- carrying a exhausted pup.

The wolf had finally given up on trying to get the singer to let him go when exhaustion finally hit him. The high schooler was quite grateful for that. The two arrived back at Natsuki's apartment with no more troubles.

Natsuki set the wolf gently on her couch before heading into her kitchen. Grabbing the first aid kit from one of her cabinets, the bassist got started on patching up the wolf on what she could. Minutes later, Natsuki patched herself up.

Turning to her watch, Natsuki's eyes widened. 10:45 am. If she was gonna spend lunch with her friends, she better head to the vet's for the pup's check up.

Getting one of the steak, that she had, from the fridge, she approached the sleeping pup.

"C'mon. Wake up. We gotta get you to the vet's." Natsuki said as she watched the pup's eyes to open. Grey eyes turned to the meat in her hands. The biker held out her food to the wolf. "Here. I'll give you more if you cooperate."

As if knowing what the biker had said, the wolf lowered his head in acceptance.

Natsuki smiled. "Good, now I'm about to pick you up and bring you into my car. The vet's office isn't very far from here. We'll get there in minutes." The biker picked the wolf up and carried him into her 4Runner. The two headed out as the clock striked 11:00.

Getting the pup his appointment wasn't a problem as the receptionist saw how bloody the wolf was. She had practically shoved Natsuki and the wounded wolf into the vet's room without a second thought.

Natsuki set the pup down on the examination table. The vet came in moments later.

"Hey doc, this pup's got multiple cuts on his body, a broken leg, and some broken bones. Can ya help him?"

Dr. Kishimona nodded. "I will. But it'll take some time, Natsuki. Just leave him here for now, and come back later to see how's he doing. We'll give him something for the pain too."

The biker nodded as she watched the doctor inject something into the wolf. The pup howled in pain, but then soon calmed down and fell asleep. Natsuki took the time to leave.

The singer arrived at the receptionist desk. "Hey, Motoko-san. Thanks for letting me in to see the doc earlier. It was a big help."

Motoko Shinji kindly smiled. She and the vet had known Natsuki for years now. The young Natsuki had always brought a wounded animal in whenever they got hurt. She always paid too, even when the vet said that he'd do it for free. "You're quite welcome, dear. Although I believe this is the first time you've brought a wolf in."

Natsuki scratched the back of her head in a kind of embarrasing manner. "Yea. I was running this morning when I saw him. I patched him up as best as I could, but I couldn't help him just by myself."

Motoko scanned the emerald eyed teen's own damaged body. "Oh dear, what happened to you? It looks like you've been attacked!"

"Uh I kinda picked up the pup.. Hehe."

The elderly woman gave her a worried look and took the young teenager into the vet's office. This wasn't the first time that Natsuki had gotten hurt by trying to help a wounded animal. "One of these days, you'll give this old lady a heart attack." Motoko redressed Natsuki's bandages.

Natsuki laughed weakly. "I promise to be more careful."

"Good, now be careful on your way home and come back around 2 pm to check up on the pup, okay?" Motoko put back the first aid kit.

The singer nodded and left the vet's building.

* * *

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my wa-_

Natsuki answered her phone as she parked her car back inside her garage.

"Hello?"

"Mutt, where the fuck are you!" Natsuki blinked as Nao yelled at her through the phone.

"What the the hell, spider! What do you want?"

"Your ass at school! You were gonna meet us for lunch today, dog brain." She could hear the red head scoff.

Natsuki growled as she went inside for her bike's keys. She had promised to meet her friends for lunch that day.

"Give me a few minutes, spider!" Natsuki said. The singer hung up before the younger teen could say anything else. Natsuki grabbed her leather jacket and changed into some jeans. Riding her motorcycle with her running clothes wasn't something she wanted to do again.

Sliding into her Ducati, the biker rode out of her garage and raced down the street.

The young genius parked her bike where she usually parked it and met up with her friends underneath their tree. Natsuki didn't even look winded as she sat down next to Mikoto.

"Sorry I'm late. There was this thing that I had to deal with. Took up most of my morning and my time." the young bassist said as she took one of Mai's sandwiches from one of the multiple bento boxes.

"Ya right. You were probably sleeping." retorted Nao as she ate her own food.

Natsuki glared at the pianist. "Tch. Believe what you want I'm telling the truth."

The bassist then felt the heat get to her. Spring was finally meeting summer. Hoping to get rid of the heat, Natsuki took of her leather jacket showing everyone her new bandages. Bad mistake.

"NATSUKI!" Mai, Chie, Aoi, Mikoto, and even Nao shouted.

Natsuki just blinked in confusion. "What?"

The five stared at all the bandages that seem to cover the biker's body. Nao was the first to speak. "T-the hell happened to you?! Did you crash your bike or something?" Nao tried to keep the worry from her voice.

The bassist ate her sandwich slowly, hoping that her wounds wouldn't act up. "No. Just so trouble this morning."

"Did you get into another fight? How many time have I told you that you shouldn't get into fi-" Mai was interupted by none other than Chie.

"Did one of your crazy fa-" she was also interupted.

"Natsuki! Did an animal get to y-" Aoi interupted Mikoto.

"It was a st-" Aoi was also interupted.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Natsuki shutting everyone up. "The answers to your questions are no, no, yes, and no. Now please calm down. You're all attracting attention to us." What Natsuki had said last was true. Pretty much everybody outside was starring. Even the teachers.

Mai, Aoi, and Chie laughed weakly. Mikoto and Nao just stayed shut with tints of red on their faces.

Mai cupped her hands as she whispered, "You got attacked by an animal? Did you go to the hospital? Why are you here? You should be at home getting some rest!"

Natsuki waved her off. "Yes, no, and because I promised. I'm fine by the way."

Chie glared at the stubborn singer. "No, you're not fine! You got attacked by an animal! You should be home!"

The biker glared back. "I said I'm okay. Its not like I was mauled by a mountain lion or something."

Mikoto finally spoke up. "Natsuki should get some rest. Even if Natsuki's been attacked by a dog or a cat, she should still rest."

The emerald eyed beauty sighed. "Mikoto, I'm fine. I went to the vet's this morning. Motoko fixed me up. I'll be as good as new by tomorrow."

Aoi stared at the cobalt haired teen. "What kind of animal did attack you? Was it a cat, dog, or maybe a bird?"

Natsuki shrugged. "I was attacked by a wolf."

"Ara," a familiar voice started "Did Natsuki just say she was attacked by a wolf?"

Everyone turned around to see bright crimson starring at them.

* * *

**Gin: Hm, I think I left a horrible cliffhanger there. *shrugs then turns to readers* Sorry guys, Shiz and Natsu are not here at the moment. I think they mentioned something about spending Christmas together? Well, I hope you guys had a good Christmas and a happy New Years! Don't forget to review! It would make a pretty good christmas present!**

**By the way, sorry for the mistakes. I kinda rushed this so I can get it to you guys before the year ended.**


	6. ASR chapter 6

**Gin: Hey guys. I'm so sorry that this took so long. **

**Natsuki: Where have you been?! Do you know how long we've been waiting?**

**Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki's right, Gin. Where have you been?**

**Gin: Um, school?**

**Natsuki: You keep using that excuse!**

**Gin: Dude, I really can't update as much as I like. I've got so much homework lately. **

**Shizuru: I see. Is that why you rarely update?**

**Gin: Yea, if I didn't have school, we would've been in chapter ten right now.**

**Shizuru: Your excuse is accepted. Right, Natsuki?**

**Natsuki: *grumbles* Just this once!**

**Gin: *smiles at both of of them* I'm never giving up this fic. You can count on it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME so please don't sue.**

* * *

Natsuki stared into Shizuru's eyes as they stared down at her questionly. "Uuuhh...It wasn't like I was intentionally "attacked"...it was umm, more like... self defense?"

"So the wolf didn't really mean to attack you?" asked Chie wrapping her arm around Aoi's shoulders'.

"Yea, I don't think he wanted to hurt me.." _'much.' _Natsuki rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Mai furrowed her eyebrows together. "How do you know its a he?"

"Err...its..um..thing..is a male's?" Natsuki blushed. The emerald eyed always gets flustered whenever the ermm.. privates are involved. Human or animal, the talk always lit her face up like a Christmas tree.

"Ara, are you trying to say that the wolf has male genitals?" asked Shizuru as she sat down with the rest of them.

"Ah, yea." replies the blushing biker.

The other four nodded in understanding. They knew how the singer acted whenever the topic of this categorie would rear its head up. It was quite amusing when the seventeen year old turned beet red when Aoi and Chie... that's another story for another time.

"But that does not explain why you're all beat up. Why is that so, Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru stared at the emerald eyed beauty.

"The idiot was being stubborn! Wouldn't let me take him to the vet willingly so I used force!"

"Moron! Do you know how dangerous that is!? To go head to head against a wolf! You're practically asking for suicide!" Mai frowned and scolded the cobalt haired teen.

"Mai-san should take it easy on Natsuki. She was just trying to help," defended Shizuru.

Natsuki mentally thanked Shizuru. "Yea! So what if I get hurt? It's for the good of an animal!"

Shizuru continued to defend her. "I'm pretty sure that Natsuki could take care of herself."

"Yea!"

"She is strong for a seventeen year old."

"I am!" The emerald eyed beauty answered, agreeing with everything Shizuru was saying.

"Natsuki would probably win if she went up against a rabid wolf. Natsuki is just tough like so."

"Got that right!"

"Would Natsuki let me take care of her?"

"Sure!...Wait! What!"

Mai, Nao, Aoi, and Chie laughed. Oh, how everyone, but Natsuki herself, saw that coming!

_'She may be a genius in academics, but I don't think she understands the most simple human interactions.' _Mai thought as she continued to laugh with the rest of them.

Shizuru grinned. "I asked Natsuki if she would let me take care of her. Natsuki said yes."

Natsuki shook her head. "No! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

The older girl's face turned sad. "Ara, so Natsuki doesn't want me to take care of her. Does that mean that Natsuki doesn't like me?" She put her face into her hands and began to sob.

The seventeen year old biker's eyes grew wide. "Ah...no! I didn't mean...Please stop crying! I like Shizuru!"

"No, you don't! You're just saying that!" Shizuru began to sob harder.

Knowing no other to solve this inciddent, Natsuki grabbed the older girl and gave her a very sudden hug. "I like Shizuru very much! Please stop crying..."

Everyone stopped laughing at their friend's action, shocked. Not once, in the years they've known the biker, have they seen her actually initiate a hug. Usually it was one of them and that was only when they catch the girl of her guard. It was _really_ rare.

Natsuki didn't really notice as she was trying to get the school's kaichou to stop sobbing. _'Oh, why me? How did I get stuck in this sitsuation?' _She thought miserably.

"Does Natsuki really mean it.." asked Shizuru in a soft voice. _'Ara, she's so warm...'_

"Yea, I mean it. You can take care of me if you want to. Just please stop crying..." Normally Natsuki couldn't care less when someone cries, but the eighteen year old she was hugging seemed to get her to actually care. _'What is this girl doing to me?'_

"...Ok!" said Shizuru happily as she got out of the slightly taller teen's arms. _'If she kept hugging me any longer...'_

Natsuki had mixed emotions. _'Wasn't she about to cry?'_

Natsuki's friends watched the two.

"If we didn't know any better, I'd say kaichou just totally owned Kuga's ass." said Nao as she kept eating.

"Right? Not many can accomplish that and those who do usually end up with Natsuki's fist on their faces.." Mai continued to stare.

"Natsuki gave her a hug..." Chie said as her left eye continued to twitch. It really was a miracle. Aoi just nodded her head as her face continued to show awe.

"Natsuki must like Shizuru!" Mikoto grinned as she wolfed down Mai's food.

Natsuki turned her head to the sound of Mikoto's voice. "MIKOTO!" she yelled.

The cat-liked middle schooler's grin grew larger. "Mikoto likes Shizuru too! Shizuru's nice to Natsuki and Mikoto!"

Shizuru thanked her with a kind smile that actually held genuine. "I'm very glad to hear that, Mikoto-chan. I like you as well."

Mikoto just gave another smile. The rest of the lunch went off without a hitch.

* * *

"Ara, Natsuki's apartment seems so clean." Shizuru commented as the younger teen ushered her in. After the lunch ended, Shizuru decided to begin her caretaker duties early. She convinced the younger girl to go home. Natsuki wasn't the only one able to miss school, as long as the crimson beauty kept her grades up. Grades were never a problem to the talented Fujino.

"What'd you expect? Pizza boxes toppled all over the ground? Ramen cups filling the kitchen table? Or maybe random pieces of junk food covering the carpet?" Natsuki asked as she threw her keys onto the table that held her other keys.

Shizuru grinned. "All of the above."

Natsuki just rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "I'm glad that you think that. "

"Natsuki just doesn't seem to be the type to cook."

The emerald eyed singer began to walk towards the kitchen. "True, but that doesn't mean that all I ever eat is food from convinience stores. I do eat healthy...sometimes." She opened her fridge and took out some ham and cheese. Because of her friends' teasing, the bassist didn't get to eat at all. _'Man, if I didn't need to defend myself, I would've gotten a chance to actually eat something.'_

Natsuki's hand reached towards the mayo bottle on the side of the fridge door only for someone's hand to stop her's.

"Ara, I don't think Natsuki should eat that. Its not very healthy especially in your condition." Shizuru smiled at her. Emerald eyes suddenly narrowed into a glare. No one messes with her mayo. _No one._

The glare had no effect as Shizuru closed the fridge with the mayo still inside. "Why don't Natsuki go into the living room and watch something. I'll be with her shortly after I make her something to eat. You must be starving." With that, Natsuki was thrown out of her own kitchen.

* * *

Natsuki's eye twitched as she sat down on her couch, brooding. For some mysterious reason, the emerald eyed beauty agreed to her new caretaker too easily. _'She actually got me to leave my mayo...Who does she think she is? Better yet, who the hell is she? I barely know this person yet here she is..taking care of a complete stranger. What does she want from me?'_

"Natsuki, the food is all ready. You can come back to the kitchen, now." said a voice from the kitchen.

Unconciously, the younger teen entered the kitchen still in her thoughts. It took her some seconds before finally realizing where she had went.

Emerald eyes stared in awe as she saw the spread that the older teen had cooked. It wasn't before long that Natsuki began to eat everything within her sight.

Shizuru just stared with a mixture of pride and disgust. Pride that Natsuki liked her food, and disgust on how fast she was eating. _'Almost seems inhuman...'_

The younger teen gave a loud burp and patted her stomach as she finished the last of the meal. "Wow, that was actually decent."

Shizuru looked at the younger teen with a 'sad' look. "Natsuki thought that the food I would cook for her would be horrible? Natsuki's so mean!"

Natsuki frowned and began to frantically wave her hands. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I..m-meant...I'm used to people cooking badly, except for Mai! I never meant... Agghhh! Look, I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want just don't start crying again.." Natsuki would never admit it, but she couldn't take the site of the the older teen crying._ 'I really think I'm growing soft...'_

Shizuru blinked. _'Whatever I want? Ara... I think you just might regret that, Nat-su-ki.'_

"Whatever I want?" asked Shizuru, her act still on.

"Yea..." Natsuki said slowly, a bit suspicious.

Shizuru smiled, no longer 'sad', "Would you like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Natsuki tensed. _'What is she plahing at?'_

"I want to get to know Natsuki more, considering I am to be her caretaker. I think we should play the question game, don't you say?"

"Question game?"

"Natsuki's never heard of it?"

Said biker shook her head. "But judging by the name, we ask each other questions, right?"

Shizuru agreed, "Correct."

"We have to take turns too?"

Shizuru nodded.

Seeing absolutely nothing wrong with playing, Natsuki just shrugged. "Alright, we'll play."

The older teen smiled. "How about we play in the living room?"

"Sure."

The two left the kitchen, after Natsuki washed the dishes( Natsuki made a deal: Shizuru cooks, she does the dishes), and settled back on the couch, ready to begin their game.

"So, Natsuki. Let's start with the basics. What's your favorite color?" Shizuru asked as the two faced each other on the couch.

"Dark blue. What's yours?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, definitely purple."

Natsuki grinned. "That makes sense."

"Hm, how so?"

The younger girl shrugged. "It seems like you."

"Has Natsuki been watching me?" Crimson eyes slyly smiled at emerald.

Natsuki felt her face turn red. _'How the hell can she make my face go red?!' _"N-no! It just seems like your color!"

The caretaker laughed. "I was just teasing you, my Nat-su-ki." _'My Natsuki... sounds right.'_

Natsuki had much different thoughts. _'Her Natsuki?! The hell!?'_

Trying to avoid a awkward situation, the older teen asked the younger girl her favorite food.

Natsuki's mind turned blank to Shizuru's slip, as thoughts of mayo invaded. "Mayo."

Shizuru's face twisted in horror. "The white substance in the fridge?"

The biker grinned. "Yes, the white substance in fidge. Now, enough about me, what's your favorite food?"

The two played the game for the rest of the night.

* * *

Natsuki groaned as the morning sun came in through her living room window. It seemed like she and her new friend fell asleep last night. Yes, Shizuru is now Natsuki's friend.

_'Who knew that the amazing kaichou snored?' _Natsuki chuckled. It was one of the things the emerald biker asked the night before.

"Natsuki? How long have you been awake?" Shizuru asked as she stood from their position on the couch.

"Long enough to actually here you snore." replied Natsuki smirking.

"Natsuki...you promised. Nothing we tell each other leaves this living room." Shizuru grinned and the other teen grinned back.

"Right..."

"I mean it Natsuki. You tell anyone and I'll make sure to let everyone know about your...uh collection." Shizuru laughed evily.

Natsuki glared at her, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Alright! I promise on my Ducati that none of the questions ever leave this house." Natsuki even crossed her heart.

Shizuru rolled her eyes and gave the younger teen a light punch on the shoulder. _'Acquaintances to friends in one night. I feel so comfortable with her...Like I've known her for years..' _

No longer were they strangers to each other, no, they were friends now. Natsuki inwardly smiled at how their night went. _'And to think, I thought she was one of those people who just wanted to hang with the famous. Turns out, she's famous herself..'_

Natsuki laughed as she began to go into the kitchen, Shizuru. Normally she would go and run, but her body still kinda hurt from her last one.

"Mayo on toast, Natsuki?" asked Shizuru as she opened the fridge.

Natsuki nodded her head with a smile. _'Oh, the next couple of weeks is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

**Man, I wish that was longer. Oh, well- I at least finished it. One of the good advantages of being sick is that I have time to actually type the chapter. Oh, and please ignore my mistakes. I tried to post this up before I become busy wiht make-up work and other junk. If you got any questions, PM me or something :D**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all review! **

**Have a good day!**


End file.
